


I like how he smells

by babyymikhailo, camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Armpit Kink, Crotch Smelling, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sub!Mickey, body odor kink, dom!Ian, musk, spitting, underwear smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymikhailo/pseuds/babyymikhailo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: Mickey has always secretly loved how Ian smelled when he came home from the gym or a long day at work. He just never expected Ian to find out his secret.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	I like how he smells

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to get up! I was suffering from the most horrible writers block, and was feeling uninspired to write anything. Lucky my great friend Iqra, who is also listed as a co-writer, helped me out of that and we created this fic together! 
> 
> Go follow her on twitter @cam_monaghanfan! She also writes fics here on ao3 and is an amazingly talented writer! ❤️

Mickey has many things that turn him on. A nicely rolled blunt, a cold beer, shirts with the sleeves cut off, and much more. However, there’s one thing that topped that list. The smell of his husband Ian. Not the smell of him after a shower or before they go out on a date and he puts his fancy cologne on. Those were great scents but what really got Mickey going, was Ian’s natural musk. He loved how his husband smelled when he got back from the gym or got home from work, or even just forgot to put deodorant on that day. Whenever he smells Ian, he can’t help getting hard as a rock. So far, Ian hasn’t noticed the effect his smell has on Mickey, and Mickey plans to keep it that way.

Unbeknownst to Ian, Mickey ended up with a pair of Ian’s underwear stashed under his pillow because the smell was so good. He’d found them one afternoon when he was walking through their new apartment collecting dirty clothes to wash, while Ian was at the gym before his shift. Mickey had taken a liking to washing clothes while he was in prison so he didn’t consider it to be the worst chore in the world anymore. Mickey entered his and Ian’s shared bedroom and picked up all the clothes scattered around the floor. He bent down to pick up a pair of red boxer briefs that Ian had worn when it hit him. The smell. The smell of sweat, musk, and a hint of Old Spice body wash. Mickey brought the underwear up to his face and took a big inhale. He immediately felt his cock twitch in his sweats and planned to save this pair for later that night when Ian was working his shift. 

Mickey stole the underwear and hid it under his pillow, before he finished gathering clothes and loaded the washing machine. He finally sat in front of the TV with his dinner for the night as Ian got home. “Hey, Mick.” The redhead dropped his gym bag on the floor by the door and locked it before walking into the living room. He sat down on the sofa next to Mickey and put his arm around the back of the sofa behind his man. “God, I shouldn’t have gone that hard. I’m so sore.” He rotated his shoulder and stretched out his arm before reaching into Mickey’s plate and stealing a chicken nugget. 

Mickey yelped with his mouth full. “Aye! Get your own, man!” He swatted his husband’s hand away from his plate. “Don’t you gotta shower and be at work anyway? You stink.” Mickey said, pretending not to absolutely love the smell radiating from Ian’s armpit that was a little too close to his head for comfort. 

“Yeah I do, but I’m really hungryyyy.” Ian pouted a little so Mickey would take pity on him. “Can I have one more for the road?” He asked, looking at Mickey’s plate with big puppy dog eyes. 

Mickey groaned, knowing he couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Ugh fine. One more!” Mickey said, sighing and passing his plate to Ian with a small smirk on his face.

Ian smiled and took two, popping one in his mouth and holding onto the other tightly so that Mickey couldn’t steal it back as he got up from the sofa and ran away from him. He went right into their room, stripping off his clothes as he ate the other chicken nugget. Like always, he left the clothes he’d taken off on the floor next to the hamper, but with Ian they rarely ever made it inside the bin.

“Aye, fucker! You said one!” Mickey laughed as Ian ran away. He heard the bathroom door close and looked at his phone, noticing it was almost dead. “Shit” he muttered before getting up to go get his charger. Mickey walked into the bedroom and saw that Ian had stripped his clothes and threw them in their usual spot. He saw a pair of gray boxer briefs laying on the floor, and before he could stop himself, Mickey picked them up and sniffed them. He quickly threw them into the hamper, before looking over his shoulder at the bathroom door. The shower was still going, ensuring that Ian was still inside, so Mickey sighed a sigh of relief at not getting caught. He returned to his spot on the sofa, resuming his show and munching away on his dinner while he thought about those briefs.

Ian took a quick shower and then put on his work uniform before heading to the kitchen to see if Mickey had made enough nuggets for him to take with him for his night shift. He packed himself a tupperware container full of nuggets and then grabbed some fruit to offset the unhealthiness of his meal. After filling his water bottle, he slid on his shoes and stopped next to the door. “What? No kiss goodbye?” He asked Mickey, holding his arms out. 

Mickey chuckled and rolled his eyes, finishing off his last nugget before getting up from his spot and lazily wandering over to Ian. “So sensitive.” He said against his husband’s lips before kissing him. “Now go or you’ll be late again.” Mickey said, shooing him out the door with a slap on the ass and a wink.

Ian left for work after another kiss, eternally thankful that Mickey had agreed to live close to the station so he could just walk 5 blocks to work instead of taking the L and worrying about being too late. 

“Fuck. Thought he’d never leave.” Mickey mumbled to himself before turning and heading for their bedroom. He immediately grabbed the red pair of underwear from under his pillow and brought them to his nose, breathing in Ian’s scent. His cock twitched again and started to rise. Mickey loves Ian’s smell more than anything else in the world, just a little was enough to get him going. He pulled down his sweats and laid back on the bed before grabbing his thick, 6 inch cock. He gathered the precum leaking from his tip and dragged it down his cock, shakily sighing at the slick feeling. 

Mickey reached into his nightstand and took the lube out of the drawer before squeezing a generous amount onto his hand. He continued to stroke his cock with even more vigor than before. He laid flat and placed the underwear on top of his face so that whenever he breathed, he was breathing in the scent of Ian’s sweaty cock and balls. As he stroked more, he felt his load beginning to build. A few more strokes and he’d explode. Mickey took his other hand and grabbed his balls - squeezing and rubbing, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud grunt, Mickey shot one of his biggest loads to date, with seven spurts in total, cum hitting his chest, neck, the underwear on top of his face, his hair, and the headboard behind him.

Mickey removes the underwear from his face and looks down at his body and up at the headboard to see his mess. “Fuck” he said. Usually he’d clean up his mess and jump into the shower, but this cumshot took way too much out of him. So, he decided he’d just take a little nap, putting off cleaning himself and his mess for now. He could do that before Ian got home. Boy, was that a mistake.

*****

A few hours later, Ian got home to a quiet apartment. It wasn’t like Mickey to sleep early, so Ian suspected he could be in the bathroom. He unpacked his lunch box and then walked over to their room to look for Mickey who still hadn’t made an appearance. He finally saw Mickey passed out in their bed with his head facing the window, and Ian smiled at his sleeping beauty as he entered the room. He was moving closer to tuck Mickey in under the comforter, when the smell of sex hit his nose. He looked around for a sign of anyone else being in this room, knowing damn well that if Mickey had company - that man was not going to survive another night on this Earth. He then took a deep breath remembering they were married and Mickey wouldn’t cheat on him, no matter how much he joked about it. 

He looked back at Mickey and saw all of the cum covering Mickey’s body, along with one of his hands still near his soft cock, and he assumed that’s where the smell was coming from. He walked to the bathroom as quietly as he could and got some baby wipes that he normally used to clean up his husband when Mickey couldn’t argue with him about using them, like now. He stripped down to his boxers and then settled on his side of the bed with a wipe in hand and he started cleaning Mickey off from his neck downwards. When he got to Mickey’s hip, he shifted the comforter out of the way and Mickey’s other hand was revealed, holding a pair of Ian’s underwear which was also covered in cum. His eyes widened and he looked up to see if Mickey had woken up to see him, but Mickey let out another snore. Ian knew that was the underwear he’d worn the day before. The pair that Mickey rarely ever commented on, but whenever Ian wore them, Mickey wouldn’t stop staring at him.

Ian gently took the underwear out of his hand and took it to the bathroom, cleaning the cum off and then walking over to toss it directly into the laundry machine. He didn’t want Mickey to know he’d caught him with the briefs in hand. This had to be some sort of smell kink, he reasoned out in his head. What else would Mickey want with underwear that Ian had already worn? He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t found out about this sooner. Mickey must be really good at hiding it, but now Ian was going to be watching for it.

He got back in bed and pulled Mickey against himself to be his little spoon, falling asleep as he thought about Mickey jerking off to how he smells. 

***** 

Mickey woke up, and immediately felt the warm embrace of his husband. He smiled not only at the warmth of Ian, but at the fact that Ian had obviously cleaned him up the night before. Now all there was left to do was to sneak the underwear Mickey used last night into the washer. However, Mickey almost immediately noticed that the underwear was gone. He got up quietly so as not to disturb Ian, and ran over to the washing machine. “Fuck!” he whispered. That has to mean that Ian saw him with his underwear in his hands, and put them there. How the fuck was he gonna live this down?

Ian rolled over in bed and kept sleeping because his night shift had been long and tiring. Even in his sleep, he knew Mickey wasn’t in bed with him, so he subconsciously cuddled Mickey's pillow against his chest. 

Mickey decided to just sit in the living room and wait until Ian woke up, to see if he’d say anything about it. He was really hoping Ian wouldn’t say anything, because Mickey would just about die having that conversation. 

When Ian woke up, he got himself ready for the day. He had offered to babysit Franny on his day off and he’d been woken up by Debbie’s call that she was coming up to their apartment. “Mick, you decent? Debbie and Franny are on their way up.” He said as he came out of their room in a T-shirt and jeans.

Mickey looked up from the television, then looked down at himself. Only clad in his light blue boxer briefs from the night before and Ian’s hoodie. “Guess not.” Mickey snickered at himself.

“Go put some pants on.” Ian chuckled as he walked over to open the door following Debbie’s incessant knocking. “Hey guys!” he smiled and hugged his sister before picking up his niece, who was hugging her arms around his leg. “Man, have you gotten bigger since last Sunday?!” He asked playfully, tickling her stomach. 

Mickey emerged from the bedroom, still in Ian’s hoodie, but now also in a pair of sweats. When Franny saw him, she struggled to get down out of Ian’s arms to get to Mickey. “Hey Franny! How are ya?” Mickey said, squatting down to reach Franny’s level as she ran over to him excitedly. “Can Uncle Mickey get a hug?” He chuckled as Franny was already leaning in to hug him tightly. “Oh wow! You’ve got a strong grip! Pretty soon you’ll be whooping some ass like your uncle, huh?”

Ian smiled as he watched them and then turned back to Debbie who handed over a grocery bag of snacks. “You know we have food here, right?” He joked as he took the bag from her. 

“Yeah, I know but she wouldn’t let me leave the house without enough fruit snacks for all of you to eat while you watch a movie.” Debbie rolled her eyes and then put her sunglasses on, moving back towards the door. “Alright, I’ll be back to pick her up around 8. Franny, be good!” She shared a look with her daughter before leaving. 

Ian walked over with the fruit snacks, already deciding that they were going to be his breakfast if nothing else was prepared. “We got anything for lunch, Mick?” Ian asked as he made his way over to the kitchen. 

“Shit. No we don’t.” Mickey realized. “We could order pizza?” Mickey shrugged. Pizza was always Mickey’s go to when he had no idea what to eat.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Franny baby, you want pizza?” Ian asked, walking over and stealing her out of Mickey’s arms. 

“I want Uncle Mickey’s pizza.” She replied to win his favor, saying she wanted his favorite kind. 

“Haha!” Mickey laughed triumphantly. “Told you pineapple goes on pizza” Mickey said before sticking his tongue out at Ian playfully, and doing a cute little happy dance with Franny.

Ian rolled his eyes at them, knowing it was going to be a long day with these two. 

*****

Later that night, after Debbie had returned to pick up Franny, Ian and Mickey found themselves sitting on the couch together, watching tv. Mickey had returned to his usual attire - light blue tight boxer briefs, and Ian’s big warm hoodie.

Ian was leaning against him and watching tv as he finished off their last slice of pizza as his dinner. “So… I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” He started with a deep breath to scare Mickey, already knowing what he was going to ask, but having fun messing with him. “What’s your schedule like this week? Wanna go out on a date on Friday night?” He tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently at Mickey. 

Mickey’s breath hitched as soon as Ian spoke. Shit, what if he’s asking about the underwear? Mickey felt his heart rate speed up and he felt like he’s going to pass out, before he heard the word “date”. “A date huh?” Mickey replied softly, looking into Ian’s eyes. “Well, you know, I’m super popular and always have something going on. But, I’m sure I can squeeze you in somewhere.” Mickey joked before placing a loving kiss on Ian’s lips. 

Ian smiled at his goofy husband. “Yeah, yeah. Tell all your friends you’re gonna be busy with your husband.” 

*****

Every day for the next 5 days, Ian left his worn underwear and shirts in different places for Mickey to find. They were never going to be placed in the laundry basket now that he assumed he knew what Mickey liked. He didn’t know how this kink worked or what Mickey liked about it, so he was placing them all over and letting his own imagination run wild. One night, he’d left his underwear on the towel rack before a shower and pretended like he’d forgotten about it afterwards. 

Mickey had been noticing Ian leaving his underwear lying around more often. Every pair he saw, he wanted to grab and hide for later, but he knew Ian would start noticing his underwear going missing. It was driving Mickey fucking insane.

Eventually, Ian noticed Mickey hadn’t moved a single one, but he couldn’t do anything to let on that he knew. He was hoping Mickey was enjoying them at least. When their date finally came, Ian was so tempted to go commando to see what Mickey would do when they were in bed that night, but that wouldn’t be a way to discover this kink with Mickey because he clearly was into the smell of Ian’s underwear. 

Mickey was getting ready in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair and gelling back a stray strand. He smiled as he felt Ian creep up behind him, pressing his body and hips right up against him. He leaned back and chuckled before kissing Ian on the lips.

“You look so good right now, we should just stay in. I got a full five course meal right here.” His hands roamed around Mickey’s chest, down to his crotch, and then around to his ass, grabbing it and smacking it playfully. Ian looked stunning himself in a navy blue button down and dark jeans with his hair slicked back. 

Mickey’s breath hitched before he glared at Ian. “You know you can’t do that or we won’t be going anywhere tonight, asshole.” Mickey was wearing Ian’s favorite black jeans that were skin tight and made his ass and thighs look phenomenal. Ian went feral the first time he saw Mickey in them. 

“Fine, fine.” Ian relented as he let go of Mickey, but he only did that so he could stare at Mickey’s ass in those jeans. He eventually gave up and waited for Mickey to finish getting ready as he put his shoes on in their room. “I’m hungry and I actually have a game plan for this date. How much longer are you gonna make me wait?” 

“Hmmm I’m not sure. You begging makes me wanna make you wait even more” Mickey said with a playful smirk on his face.

“Shut up and get out here or I’m taking myself on a date!” Ian laughed as he stood up and tucked away his wallet and keys. 

*****

“Man, I’m so full.” Ian grumbled as he held Mickey’s hand and led him up the steps to their apartment. 

“So am I, but fuck, that steak was so damn good. Wish I could turn back time and eat it again.” Mickey said as he opened their front door and stepped into their apartment.

Ian chuckled and shook his head at his dork, knowing that he needed to take Mickey back there again on their next date night. He turned on the light and then took his shoes off walking over to the sofa and laying down. “Wanna watch something?”

“Sure. What did you have in mind?” Mickey asked, copying his husband's actions and plopping down next to him.

“I dunno, but I also don’t want to scroll through Netflix for an hour. You got any recommendations?” He asked Mickey, picking up the remote and turning it on before passing the remote to Mickey. 

Mickey sighed. “I mean, you can’t go wrong with a little Family Guy” Mickey said. After about an hour and a half of laughs, Mickey had started getting sleepy and began dozing off. However, he tried his best to stay awake and pretend like he wasn’t tired to continue watching the show with Ian.

Ian saw Mickey’s eyes drooping as the next episode was about to start. To gauge how sleepy Mickey is he lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Mickey to tuck his husband into his side. With Mickey more or less laying on him now, he glanced down to see if he was awake or closer to falling asleep. 

Mickey felt Ian wrap his arm around him but couldn’t get his eyes to open. That is, until the scent hit him. The scent of Ian’s sweat mixed with his deodorant. It was such an amazing smell that Mickey couldn’t help but perk up a bit. However, he didn’t want to fully wake and have to get up, so he continued to pretend to be asleep as a way to sneakily continue smelling his husband's armpit. 

Ian didn’t make another move to wake Mickey up. He had thought that motion would wake his husband, but he knew better than to try to wake Mickey up when he wanted to sleep. 

As Mickey lay there pretending to sleep and inhaling Ian’s scent, he started to get hard. Damn. Now how the hell was he gonna hide this from Ian so he doesn’t see it and think Mickey’s weird for getting hard from having his face in his husband’s armpit? 

Ian brought his arm down and rubbed Mickey’s ass, whispering to him. “I feel something against my leg.” He smirked softly and squeezed one of his ass cheeks. 

Mickey’s dick twitched at the feeling Ian squeezing his ass cheek. Still, he was determined not to freak Ian out so he continued to pretend to be sleeping.

“Are you awake?” Ian whispered softly, letting his hand settle on Mickey’s lower back. Mickey’s body could’ve just been reacting to him or whatever was going on in a sex dream. 

Mickey decided to just drop the act. “Yeah, I’m awake” he grumbled, but he didn’t remove his face from Ian’s armpit.

“Open your eyes then.” He chuckled, smacking Mickey's ass lightly. 

Mickey immediately opened his eyes and looked up into Ian’s green eyes. “Yes?” he chuckled. 

“Hi.” Ian smiled back at him dopily. “Having fun down there?” Ian glanced down at his armpit pointedly. 

Mickey blushed a crimson red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, man” he said defensively. 

“I think you do know, Milkovich.” He held the back of Mickey’s head lightly and then pushed his face back down into his armpit. 

Mickey let Ian push his head back down. “What do you think you know?” he asked, voiced muffled. 

“I could feel you inhaling for the last 30 minutes. I know you like how I smell.” He commented.

Mickey looked up at Ian with big eyes. “How did you know?” he asked with a deep blush rising on his face.

“I came home one night last week. You had cum all over your body and my underwear in your hand. It’s not that hard to figure out.” He licked his lips and flattened out onto his back. 

Mickey’s blush grew even bigger. “So, now what?” Mickey asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

“So, now I want you to show me what you like. You don’t have to keep shit from me.” He smacked Mickey’s ass as a punishment from hiding this from him. “Let’s have fun.” He held Mickey’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. 

Mickey kissed back. He grabbed Ian’s arm and lifted it up, revealing his armpit. As soon as he saw the orange hair and the smell hit him, his mouth started watering. He was literally drooling.

“You want me to guide you through it or…” He asked looking up at Mickey. “You could tell me what positions you want me to be in.” He could see Mickey’s desperation in his eyes. 

Mickey felt a strange rush of submission wash over him. “Yeah... please.” He exhaled with a pleading look in his eyes. “Guide me through it.”

Ian smiled and ran his hand through Mickey’s hair. “Alright, Mick. I can help.” He kissed Mickey’s cheek and then held his other arm up over his head. “Smell this for me baby, tell me how much you like it.” 

Mickey puts his face up to Ian’s armpit before inhaling deep. His nose instantly filled with the scent of musk and sweat, and he automatically whimpers. “Mmm smells so good. I love it so fucking much.” He whispered before running his fingers through the hair there.

Ian was genuinely surprised by Mickey’s whimper because he’d never experienced this level of kink before, where Mickey was so turned on he was whining for it. He scratched at Mickey’s scalp soothingly and let him breathe for a minute, watching Mickey’s eyes roam hungrily over this one section of his body. “Wanna give it a taste?” He asked, feeling a little shy too now, but he wasn’t going to let it show. 

Mickey looked up at Ian before asking, “You sure? I don’t wanna make this super weird.” He said with a defeated look on his face. 

Ian chuckled and rubbed his husband’s cheek with his thumb, “Mick, I already know you stole my underwear that one day and jerked off to the smell of them. This couldn’t possibly get anymore weird, trust me. Why do you think I didn’t wear deodorant on our date tonight?” Ian asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Mickey looked at him in shock before blushing. “Okay... I guess I got my answer then.” 

Ian laughed and smacked Mickey’s ass again. “C’mon now, get to it.” Ian smirked with his arm raised above his head, showing off his armpit again. 

Mickey shuddered at the husky tone of his husband’s voice before leaning in and dragging his tongue across Ian’s armpit. He moaned and whimpered as he felt Ian’s armpit hair glide across his tongue, and at the salty, but slightly sweet taste of his husband's sweat. 

Ian gasped at the sensation of Mickey’s tongue on his armpit. He’d never felt this before so it felt a bit strange, but also really good. 

Ian was surprised at how much he was also into this kink, feeling himself to get turned on by Mickey’s tongue against his skin. Apparently, that’s the sexiest thing, wherever Mickey’s tongue travels on his body. When Ian felt Mickey reach for his other arm and start lifting it up, Ian applied pressure and kept it down until Mickey looked at him with confusion. “You want it, you ask for it. You know Daddy’s rules.” 

Mickey’s jaw dropped and he shamelessly let out a low whine. “Please can I have the other oneeee?” He whined again when Ian answered his wish by bringing his arm up. He leaned down excitedly to lick there as well. 

Ian found himself loving this dominant interplay so much as he held the back of Mickey’s head, pushing his face deeper into his armpit to demand this of him. “You love that don’t you Mick?” Ian asked in a husky tone, slipping further into his dominant headspace. 

Mickey whimpered before responding, “F-fuck yeah. Love it so much. Tastes so good.” He let out a sexy groan that was music to Ian’s ears. 

Ian chuckled before grabbing a fistful of Mickey’s hair and pulling his head away from his armpit. Hair-pulling was one of Ian’s favorite ways to guide his boy and assert his dominance, and he was pleased to know that Mickey’s smelling kink would be another way to do the same. “Get on your knees for me, baby.” He whispered sexily against Mickey’s lips without letting their lips touch. 

Mickey, who had slipped into subspace the moment he started smelling Ian’s armpits, did as he was told without question. He slowly sank down to his knees, in between Ian’s legs.

With Mickey looking up at him, Ian glanced down and pointed at the growing semi in his pants. “Sniff.” Ian commanded bluntly, before reaching for the back of Mickey’s head and pressing his face into his bulge. He knew his sub couldn’t handle thinking too hard when he was so turned on and Mickey found one word commands were sexy. 

Mickey inhaled and was immediately hit with the faint smell of sweat and musk, making him whine and bring a hand up to paw at Ian’s pants which were acting as a barrier to most of the scent. He began nuzzling the growing bulge in Ian’s pants, feeling it twitch against his cheek and smiling eagerly.

“You’re such a dirty boy. You like me like this huh? All musty and sweaty? Made sure to wear one of your favorite ones too, Mick. Got 'em all sweaty for you... ” Ian ran his hands through Mickey’s hair as he stared down at Mickey’s lips pressing against his hard length. “You wanna see?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a deadly smirk across his face.

“Yes. Please.” Mickey moaned, his voice muffled by the fabric of Ian’s pants.

“Alright, baby boy. Get to it.” Ian says, looking down at Mickey with an expectant smirk, as he took his hands off of Mickey and held them up.

Mickey looked up at Ian with pure elation as he began unbuckling Ian’s belt. Ian could see the desire in his eyes and it went right to his cock, making it strain against his pants even more. After struggling a bit, Mickey finally got his pants unbuckled and used his palms to lift Ian’s hips gently to pull his pants down. It’s what his daddy expected of him - to get his treat himself. Slowly, Ian’s muscular thighs were revealed as Mickey pulled the fabric lower and lower. Red leg hair showing more and more as he pulls. Mickey gets Ian’s pants down to his ankles, and finally brings his eyes up to check out the underwear that Ian wore just for him.

Ian was wearing Mickey’s favorite underwear - a pair of light blue Calvin Klein briefs. It was such a simple piece of clothing, but Mickey loved it so much because they made his man look like a goddamn model. He loved how Ian’s huge length stretched the waistband away from his stomach when he got hard, looking like the underwear was overflowing with cock. Barely able to keep it contained. 

Instantly, Mickey’s mouth started watering and he was close to drooling, so he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and then returned both of his hands to his sides. He could smell Ian from where he was kneeling and it was intoxicating. Mickey looked up at Ian with pleading eyes, silently begging Ian to let him put his face against his bulge again. 

Ian smirked, knowing exactly what Mickey wanted and how much he wanted to play rough with Daddy. He grabbed the back of Mickey’s head and shoved his face into his bulge, unable to help himself from rolling his hips up towards Mickey’s face once his dick brushed against Mickey’s cheek. He let out a moan and turned Mickey’s head to guide Mickey’s lips to his tip. He saw Mickey close his eyes as he inhaled. “There you go baby. That’s what a real man smells like. Smell good?” He murmured as he rubbed his finger against Mickey’s lips to get them to part while Mickey nodded and whimpered to answer his question. 

With Mickey’s lips parted and Ian’s thumb in his mouth, Ian twisted his own hips to align Mickey’s pillowy soft pout with the tip of his cock over the fabric of his briefs. “Suck on it, baby.” He pressed forward again, searching for more of Mickey’s touch against his sensitive cock. When Mickey’s tongue slid past his lips and lapped at Ian’s tip, Ian damn near lost it. His head dropped back and his eyes closed, while he let out a series of moans and curses to prompt his boy to continue. He wasn’t satisfied until his underwear was soaked right through, an unidentifiable mixture of wetness from Mickey’s mouth and precum from his tip. 

Ian grabbed Mickey by his hair, and pulled his head away from his crotch. “Take ‘em off, Mick.” Of course, Mickey did as he was told.

As soon as Ian’s underwear came off, Mickey started drooling. He immediately moved forward to put the hard 9 inch dick in his mouth but was stopped by Ian pulling him back by his hair. 

“Nope. What do you say first?” Ian asked, giving Mickey a stern look before smirking at the look on Mickey’s face. He looked so fucked out and out of it already, and Ian hadn’t even done anything to him yet. 

“Please... please, Daddy. Need it.” Mickey said, slurring his words and skipping over some without noticing. He was intoxicated by the scent coming from Ian’s cock. 

“Good boy. Stick out your tongue.” Ian replied before standing up and looking down the length of his body at Mickey. Ian gathered spit in his mouth, before letting it slowly drip from his mouth onto Mickey’s awaiting tongue. 

Mickey moaned as soon as he felt the warm saliva hit his tongue and he had to struggle to keep his eyes open. He couldn’t miss a second of this.

Ian rubbed the head of his cock onto Mickey’s tongue, getting it wet and slick before pushing into Mickey’s mouth slowly.

Mickey hollowed his cheeks as he began sucking Ian’s dick. He always liked taking his time to lovingly make out with Ian’s tip, pushing it past his lips over and over. With a dick as big as Ian’s, deepthroating is never easy and as much as Mickey had practiced over the years, they needed to build up to it. 

After letting Mickey find his bearings, Ian grabbed Mickey’s head and held it in place as he started to thrust his hips hard and fast, his fat 9 inch dick plunging in and out of Mickey’s mouth. The sound of his balls slapping against Mickey’s chin and the intense retching and gagging noises coming from Mickey’s throat spurring him on even more. 

Mickey just sat there and took the face fucking like a good boy, knowing their safe word was two taps against Ian’s foot. He was too far gone to want any of this to stop. He looked up at Ian, with tears falling down his cheeks and snot running from his nose, but he still tried to smile around all the spit and drool pouring from his mouth, down his chin, and his chest like a waterfall. 

Ian shook his head and pulled his cock out of Mickey’s throat when he felt close. “You’re so fucking pretty.” He panted as he tried to catch his breath. “But, I know what would make you look prettier…” He trailed off before holding his base and slapping Mickey’s cheeks with the length of his cock, covering Mickey’s face in his own spit. “Perfect. Such a beautiful boy.” Ian complimented, knowing the praise would go right to Mickey’s cock. Ian wasn’t lying either, Mickey was gorgeous with his face drenched in his own spit, eyes glazed over, only focused on cock and satisfying Ian. 

He pulled Mickey up to his feet and lifted his arm, wanting to get back to the kink they were exploring to see how he’d handle it while feeling fucked out. “Sniff and lick.” 

Immediately, Mickey dove face first into Ian’s armpit, loving the scent of musk and sweat that hit his nose. He stuck his tongue out and licked a fat stripe across Ian’s armpit, savoring the taste. It was so hard for him not to put his hands on Ian’s chest which was dripping with sweat now too. 

“Taste good, Mick?” He asked, being the cocky dom he is, “Yeah, I bet it does. Back on your knees.” Ian said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Mickey sank back down to his knees and immediately took Ian deep into his throat, trying to please his Daddy and earn whatever he could - whether that was a kiss or being allowed to cum. He pulled back after a moment and moved his face lower to lick and suck Ian’s balls. Knowing Ian’s balls were much too big to try and get both in his mouth, he settled for sucking one at a time. 

Ian looked down at Mickey, smirking at the way the length of his cock lined Mickey’s entire face. And his boy was covering his face in his own spit again.

“Open up that throat for me, Mick.” Ian whispered and stroked his cheek, being gentle before pulling back and aligning himself to thrust his dick down his lovers throat. He grabbed Mickey’s hair and held his head still, while he fucked his throat deep and hard for a second time chasing his orgasm. Hearing Mickey gag and choke on his cock, and watching him drool all over himself, was exactly what it took to send Ian over the edge. 

Without warning, Ian grabbed Mickey’s head and pushed him all the way down, holding him there until his nose was buried in the bush of hair at the base of his cock, and he began unloading down Mickey’s throat. He watched Mickey’s eyes close and heard his resulting moan when he first tasted Ian’s cum.

Ian had always shot massive loads but this one was different. Ian had been saving up his load for the last 2 days for this exact moment. It turned him on even more, hearing Mickey gulp down his cum to make room for the rest that kept filling his mouth, a seemingly never-ending stream of cum. 

Mickey pulled off of Ian after he was done and took in a huge breath, gulping air into his lungs before immediately standing up to kiss Ian. Their bodies were always drawn to each other so he didn’t even need to ask permission for this kiss as a sub, he knew it was exactly what Ian craved in this moment too. There was spit and drool dripping from both of their mouths as they kissed, but they didn’t care at all about the mess they were making. All Mickey cared about was the way his husband’s arms wrapped around him and held him tight as Mickey leaned against him and put all of his energy into that kiss. He whimpered once more as Ian slipped his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, tasting himself on Mickey’s tongue before pulling away.

“You didn’t cum. It’s your turn.” Ian said, sinking to his knees.

Mickey blushed crimson and smiled as he looked down at Ian, “Um… I uh, came when you came down my throat.” He bit his lip, pointing down to his crotch and revealing a sizable wet spot. 

Ian laughed, “Holy shit… You were really into that, huh?” He asked as he stood up again, in all his naked glory and pulled Mickey against himself. 

“Sure was.” Mickey replied with a content smile before leaning up on his toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around the back of Ian’s neck and smiled against his husband’s lips when he felt Ian’s hands gravitate down to his ass and squeeze it. The kiss was brief because they were both still recovering, but it held all of his love for Ian and his happiness, now that his secret was out. 

“Alright. Let me change out of these sticky pants, then we can watch a movie.” Mickey said as he pulled out of the kiss and out of Ian’s arms to walk towards their bedroom. “Your ass better not be asleep by the time I get back!” He yelled over his shoulder as he entered their room, knowing Ian could never stay awake for long when he laid on the sofa post-orgasm. 

“No promises!” Ian yelled back with a laugh, flipping Mickey off even though he couldn’t see him. He walked over to the clean laundry hamper sitting next to the door to their room and picked out an underwear, sliding it on as he walked back over to the sofa and manspread in the most glorious way, with an arm thrown over the back of the sofa for the hell of it. 

Mickey exited the room a moment later, wearing a black tank top with black sweats. “Oh yeah? We’ll see how you feel when you don’t get any ass for a fuckin’ month.” He went with his usual threat.

Ian laughed, watching him walk to the fridge with a naughty glint in his eyes. “Says my power bottom. You couldn’t keep your hands off me if you tried.” He replied with a cocky smirk. 

Mickey sat down on the couch with a beer in both hands, handing one to Ian. “Guess we’ll never know, cause you didn’t fall asleep. We’ll see what happens tomorrow...” He chuckled. 

Ian set the beer down without taking a sip, taking Mickey by the shoulder and pulling his husband closer to drop a kiss on the top of his head. “No more hiding kinks from me, okay? If you have something you wanna try, you can always tell me. No judgement.” He said seriously in a sweet tone, looking into Mickey’s eyes. 

“Okay. I promise.” Mickey gave him a soft smile before kissing his lover. “I love you.” 

Ian gave Mickey the brightest smile in return. “I love you too, Mick. Always have, always will.” He said, feeling more content and happy than ever.


End file.
